


make a group chat!

by ed6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Group chat, M/M, Texting, crackfic, manga characters but no spoilers!, mostly just for the lols, typical trash group chat fic but READ IT ITS WORTH IT >:(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed6/pseuds/ed6
Summary: basically just a mess of haikyuu characters in several group chats(alternatively, volleyball idiots being idiots over volleyball & other stuff)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, basically every combination of characters you can think of, only iwaoi is canon in this... bc iwaoi is canon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. what’s wrong with our first years?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsuro, 17, Professional Shit-stirrer, Part-time middle blocker

**KUROO:** everyone is free to join the open discussion, what the hell is wrong with haiba lev?

**kodzuken:** dude it’s literally just the both of us here

**kodzuken:** but i agree

**kodzuken:** what the hell is wrong with him

**kodzuken:** do the nerves in his brain not connect with the rest of his body

**kodzuken:** wait

**kodzuken:** does he even have a brain

**KUROO:** dude stop typing so fast i’m getting dizzy

**KUROO:** anyway, let’s spice things up, shall we?

**kodzuken:** no

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Kenma’s first and last appearance in the group chat. (Just… joking…?)_

**_KUROO added #1 ACE._ **

**_KUROO added akaashi._ **

**KUROO:** i thought only good things come in pairs

**#1 ACE:** HUH? WHAT PAIRS? WHAT ARE WE DOING?

**akaashi:** can i leave this

**akaashi:** our first years are ok

**akaashi:** i have no input

**KUROO:** cmon dude lets just chat 

**KUROO:** but bokuto is equivalent to 3 first years so

**akaashi:** I Have An Input

**akaashi:** or fifty

**#1 ACE:** three

**#1 ACE:** first

**#1 ACE:** years?

**#1 ACE:** do i make that much of an impact? :D

**#1 ACE:** :D

**#1 ACE:** :P

**#1 ACE:** :)

**akaashi:** i’m not sure if we’re talking about the same type of impact

**#1 ACE:** oh but

**#1 ACE:** what about the first years?

**KUROO:** they are INSANE

**#1 ACE:** if we’re talking first years we’re definitely talking karasuno

**#1 ACE:** OH

**#1 ACE:** ARE YOU ADDING HINATA???? AND KAGEYAMA????/ TSUKKI???

**#1 ACE:** TSUKKI?!???????????

**akaashi:** stop yelling for tsukki out loud it’s late shut up

**_KUROO added suga! :D._ **

**_KUROO added Daichi._ **

**KUROO:** what’s wrong with the first years

**KUROO:** go

**suga! :D:** oh they’re fine

**suga! :D:** but while we’re on the subject

**suga! :D:** hinata’s too loud sometimes and it’s so hard to sleep on the bus with him yelling about something

**suga! :D:** tsukishima can be such a pompous little shit sometimes

**suga! :D:** in tanaka’s words

**suga! :D:** so uncooperative

**suga! :D:** ROLLING THUNDER IS RIDICULOUS 

**suga! :D:** THIS ISNT ABOUT OUR FIRST YEARS BUT 

**suga! :D:** oh! First years!

**suga! :D:** kageyama… 

**suga! :D:** he's just so angry

**suga! :D:** and his setter soul shirt

**suga! :D:** makes me wish i wasn’t a setter

**#1 ACE:** THE SETTER SOUL SHIRT

**suga! :D:** THE SETTER SOUL SHIRT!!!!!!!

**#1 ACE:** BURN IT!!!!!!

**KUROO:** LOL SAYS YOU

**akaashi:** bokuto, you aren’t really in the position to talk about t shirts

**KUROO:** UR SHIRTS SUCK

**#1 ACE:** HEY THATS RUDE

**#1 ACE:** THE SHIRT YOU WORE TODAY SUCKED AKAASHI

**akaashi:** thats

**akaashi:** literally our school uniform????

**Daichi:** What did Lev do, though?

**KUROO:** oh wait

**_KUROO added LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG._ **

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** WHAT

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** oh hello

**suga! :D:** hello!

**suga! :D:** like what daichi said

**suga! :D:** wtf did lev do

**Daichi:** I didn’t say that.

**Daichi:** I asked about what he did.

**#1 ACE:** SAME THING

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** more like wtf didn’t lev do

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** forreal

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** let me just say

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** he was late for practice,

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** brought his sister’s shoes instead of his own,

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** decided to practice barefoot,

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** ate tora’s bread,

**KUROO:** he was so angry

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** stepped on kenma’s finger,

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** called me short,

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** proceeded stub his toe, 

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** and left to take a dump,

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** in the span of thirty seconds

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** now he’s ignoring my messages

**Daichi:** Maybe because it’s twelve in the morning?

**Daichi:** Also why’s your name incomplete?

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** stupid character limit

**#1 ACE:** I WANNA MEET HIM!

**akaashi:** we literally have 

**#1 ACE:** I WANNA MEET HIM! AGAIN!

**#1 ACE:** AND HINATA!!!! 

**#1 ACE:** HE

**#1 ACE:** SHOULD

**#1 ACE:** COME TO FUKURODANI!!!

**suga! :D:** hey hands off our middle blocker

**#1 ACE:** FINE WE’LL TAKE LEV

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** hey

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** our middle blocker is NOT your second choice

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** he has ROOM TO GROW

**KUROO:** decide if you hate him or not omg

**KUROO:** i mean hes a lil shit but 

**KUROO:** lev goin places

**kodzuken:** cool i want him dead

**LEV STOP IGNORING MY MESSAG:** says the one that stays back to set for him

**kodzuken:** i do not

**KUROO:** youve never set for ME 

**KUROO:** even after ten years of friendship

**akaashi:** pretty sure he tosses to you whenever you sub in

**KUROO:** KENMA

**KUROO:** KENMA

**KUROO:** @kodzuken

 **KUROO:** @kodzuken

 **KUROO:** @kodzuken

 **KUROO:** @kodzuken

 **KUROO:** @kodzuken

… [read more]

**_kodzuken has left._ **


	2. karasuno volleyball team’s group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a post-practice conversation, alternatively titled "tsukishima kei is a pompous little shit"

**_[Karasuno volleyball team’s group chat]_ **

**karasunosgod69:** am I the only one that keeps getting mentions from this group when theres nothing there

**Asahi:** I think it does that sometimes

**karasunosgod69:** annoying

**karasunosgod69:** makes me feel relevant

**karasunosgod69:** only to be let down

**karasunosgod69:** AGAIN

**_tsukishima kei has left._ **

**karasunosgod69:** THE DISRESPECT

**karasunosgod69:** ooh he cant see that

**_Daichi added tsukishima kei._ **

**karasunosgod69:** THE DISRESPECT

**Daichi:** Tsukishima, this is the actual team chat

**Daichi:** The second group chat’s the one you can leave

**_[Karasuno volleyball team’s second group chat]_ **

**_tsukishima kei has left._ **

**karasunosgod69:** THE DISRESPECT

**_[Karasuno volleyball team’s group chat]_ **

**mr shimizu:** THE DISRESPECT

**karasunosgod69:** THE DISRESPECT

**suga! :D:** stop

**karasunosgod69:** THE

**karasunosgod69:** ok fine 

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** THE DISRESPECT

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Shut up idiot

**Daichi:** Did anyone lose a ball at practice just now?

**Daichi:** We’re short one molten ball

**Asahi:** I don’t think so

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Oh!!!!! 

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** I saw one lodged behind the basketball net!!!!!

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** I wasn’t tall enough to get it so I asked Tsukishima to help me get it

**Daichi:** Tsukishima?

**tsukishima kei:** yes

**tsukishima kei:** oh lol you werent joking?

**tsukishima kei:** sorry 

**tsukishima kei:** considering all the stuff that comes out of your mouth doesnt make sense 90% of the time

**tsukishima kei:** i guess i misunderstood

**mr shimizu:** TSUKISHIMA YOU LILLLLLLLLLLLL SHITTTTTT

**tsukishima kei:** little

**karasunosgod69:** THE DIIIIIIISSSSSSSREEEEEESSSSPEEEEEECCCCCTTTTT

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** HEY

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Whatever!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Daichi:** So the ball’s lodged behind the basketball net, right?

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Yup! It should be there!

**Daichi:** Thanks, Hinata.

**suga! :D:** are we not gonna talk about how hinata literally has better punctuation than tsukishima does over text

**tsukishima kei:** Dear Vice-captain, as this is a form of casual conversation, I see no need to use proper punctuation in the context of a group chat. I’m afraid this does not in any way, shape or form, determine that Hinata Shoyo has an ounce of smarts within that brain of his. 

**suga! :D:** what

**tsukishima kei:** I regret to inform you that this informal platform used for conversation does not relay tones and emotions that people use on a regular basis. If we were having a face-to-face conversation, which I’d honestly prefer not to have, I’d be scoffing and walking away. Hinata Shoyo does not know how to enunciate his words and everything that exits that mouth of his is word vomit. Or literal. Anyway, I am afraid to announce that Hinata Shoyo’s text form is in fact, not true to his articulation skills. That day I asked him, “would you like some water?”, and he stared at me, dumbfounded and at an absolute loss for words. I think he didn’t understand what I meant by that. 

**tsukishima kei:** Regards, Tsukishima Kei.

**mr shimizu:** maybe he was shocked about the water thing bc u were being moderately nice for once

**suga! :D:** wtf

**suga! :D:** maybe we should’ve just let him leave the group

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** wHATEVER tsukki!!!!!!!

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Idc

**tsukishima kei:** oh wait. can you even read that?

**suga! :D:** tsukishima…...

**Daichi:** Tsukishima....

**karasunosgod69:** TSUKISHIMA!!!!!!!!!!

**yamagucci:** we’re saying tsukki here?

**yamagucci:** im good at that!

**tsukishima kei:** go away yamaguchi 

**yamagucci:** sorry tsukki

**yamagucci:** tsukki?

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Hello team

**Kageyama TOBIO:** I came up with some game plans we could use the next match

**Kageyama TOBIO:** For the friendly against Date tech

**_tsukishima kei has left._ **


	3. setter special #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setter special! Kageyama reaches out to other setters for advice.

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Hello Fukuriiodani’s setter

**⅓ IRON WALL:** HI

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Furutodani*

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Fukuriodani*

**⅓ IRON WALL:** HI

**⅓ IRON WALL:** HI

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Fukurodan

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Fukurodani

**⅓ IRON WALL:** WHAT’S THAT

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Hello Fukurodani’s setter

**akaashi:** …

**akaashi:** hello…?

**Kageyama TOBIO:** May I ask a few questions

**akaashi:** sure

**akaashi:** not sure if i’m the right person to ask though…? 

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Say, if Bokuto-kun were in a situation where he thinks youre going to toss the ball to him a hundred percent, but if you were to toss to someone else instead, does he get angy 

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Angry

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Because hinata doesnt and it bothers me

**Kageyama TOBIO:** How is he so ok with that

**akaashi:** yeah he doesn’t really get angry

**akaashi:** more of bitter 

**akaashi:** nothing we aren’t used to

**akaashi:** but he accepts it after a while bc he knows that it’s just a part of the game

**Kenjiro:** Always toss to ace

**akaashi:** wait

**akaashi:** did u just say that hinata being ok with you not tossing to him is a problem?

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Ya

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** tobio-chan! why didn’t u ask me!!!! hmmph

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** plus 

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** im in miyagi!!! you can find me at the park on mondays >:(

**Kageyama TOBIO:** You told me to die the last time I texted you

**_Kageyama TOBIO forwarded_ **

> **Kageyama TOBIO:** Oikawa-san can I ask you a question

> **Kageyama TOBIO:** A volleyball question

> **oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** no!!!!! die!!!!!! 

**akaashi:** wow

**⅓ IRON WALL:** THEEEE OIKAWA?????

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** i believe that’s me~!

**⅓ IRON WALL:** OIKAWA-SAN YOUR SETTER DUMPS ARE SO COOL

**⅓ IRON WALL:** Idk how to do a setter dump

**⅓ IRON WALL:** WITHOUT GETTING READ

**⅓ IRON WALL:** i got shut down THE LAST TIME WE PLAYED WITH SEIJOH

**⅓ IRON WALL:** Its frustrating

**⅓ IRON WALL:** BUT I WONT GIVE UP

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** it’s simple really!

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** just bloop! score a point :D

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** and then sit back and watch as your opponents stare back up at you as they try to receive the ball but are inevitably too late and you watch the despair in their eyes as they realized that you’ve reached match-point and they’ve lost, boo hoooooo LOSERS

**akaashi:** i just do setter dumps when bokuto-san’s in no condition to spike but sending the ball over to other spikers would just make him madder

**Kenjiro:** I always toss to ace

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** who’s your ace?

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** oh-

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** never mind

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** don’t say the cursed name! don’t do it!

**Kageyama TOBIO:** What about kenma-san?

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Kenma always does dump

**Kageyama TOBIO:** dumps 

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** what’s up with your fingers, tobio-chan?!

**kodzuken:** hi uhhh

**kodzuken:** dumps when they least expect it

**kodzuken:** you just need to pick a moment where everyone is panicking and not paying much attention to you

**⅓ IRON WALL:** THANK YOU MR KODZUKEN

**kodzuken:** eh? uh sure no problem

**the better miya:** why dont you toss to your shrimp

**the better miya:** he hella good

**the better miya:** like hella HELLA good

**Kageyama TOBIO:** I think opponenets can read us if I always toss to him

**the better miya:** wtf 

**the better miya:** what good are those fingers for besides setting

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** ahem ahahhahha ahem

**akaashi:** um

**Kageyama TOBIO:** What

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Im a setter

**⅓ IRON WALL:** ONE LAST THING

**⅓ IRON WALL:** What kinda toss would be good for a tall mb that doesn’t really hit hard?

**the better miya:** i would do a high toss 

**the better miya:** LETS GET IT

**Kageyama TOBIO:** Thats like Tsukishima yeah I would do a high toss

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** high toss! can’t go wrong~

**Kenjiro:** A toss to the ace instead

**semi semi:** I literally want you dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i started this fic just to put this ensemble together;;;;;;;; i love setters[;[[[ there will be more


	4. seijoh's biannual chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt: why r oikawa and iwaizumi like this????

**_Iwaizumi Hajime removed_ ** **_oikawa tooru ♥‿♥._ **

**MAKKI:** Thank you 

**MAKKI:** this has truly touched my heart

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** It really had to be done.

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Sorry, but he didn’t… say anything?

**MATTSUN:** you don’t get it, do you?

**MATTSUN:** it’s just… the mere presence itself

**MATTSUN:** it’s something that’s constantly etched to the back of my mind and cannot be erased from my thoughts

**MATTSUN:** best to stop it before it manifests

**MATTSUN:** we just want what’s best for the team 

**MATTSUN:** this is makki btw

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Well said. 

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Oikawa-san is asking me to add him back 

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Since you guys aren’t replying to him or anything

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Uh I don’t know what to do

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** I’ll eat you alive if you add him back.

**MAKKI:** & you KNOW he means it

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** …

**MAKKI:** where else would he get those biceps???

**_Kunimi [do not contact me] added_** **_oikawa tooru ♥‿♥._**

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** IWACHAN IWACHAN IWACHAN

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** MAKKI

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** MATTSUN

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** IWACHAN

**Kunimi [do not contact me]:** sry he says i owe him 1

**Kunimi [do not contact me]:** idk what for but 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** It’s too late.

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** It’s already over.

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** WTF ARE U TALKING ABOUT IWACHAN

**MAKKI:** hey its me matsukawa lol

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** HELLO/??????

**MATTSUN:** eyeing the weakest link to infiltrate us

**MATTSUN:** this is unbelievable

**MATTSUN:** it is disgusting and low

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** HUH

**Kunimi [do not contact me]:** i feel like i should leave

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Go while you can.

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** IWACHAN EXPLAIN

**Yahaba_:** @kindaichi @kunimi this happens approximately twice a year don’t worry about it

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Oh. ok

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** so why did u remove me this time iwachan

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** you big bully!!!!! hmmph

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** If you keep talking like that no one’s ever gonna respect you

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** YOU THREE ALWAYS DISRESPECT ME ON THE REGULAR!!!!

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** its

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** nothing

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** new

**oikawa tooru ♥‿♥:** T_T

**_Iwaizumi Hajime changed “oikawa tooru ♥‿♥”’s nickname to “shittykawa”._ **

**shittykawa:** you big bully

**MAKKI:** do yall ever look at oikawa and think… We Need To Bring Bullying Back

**_shittykawa changed “Iwaizumi Hajime”’s nickname to “iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿)”._ **

**iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿):** I will step on you

**shittykawa:** DO IT I DARE YOU

**iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿):** No kidding I’m going to beat you up

**shittykawa:** o really iwachan? Really?

**shittykawa:** why dont u try huh

**iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿):** Be there in five prepare bandages and disinfectant

**MATTSUN:** and by this time i think it’s best we wrap things up before it gets too heated (they fuck)

**MAKKI:** we had our fun today (they fuck)

**MAKKI:** sorry for terrorizing @first years (they fuck)

**karaage kun stan:** maybe if you spent time on volleyball instead of this 

**MAKKI:** maybe if you had a fucking business that you were passionate about then you would know what it takes to run a fucking business but you DON'T

**MAKKI:** wait who r u

**karaage kun stan:** maybe if you kept quiet and stopped fucking and stopped spamming this chat we could beat shiratorizawa

**MATTSUN:** who’s karaage kun stan

**Yahaba_:** It’s kyotani

**Yahaba_:** Bitch stop being rude

**_[3 hours later]_ **

**shittykawa:** OUCH KYOTANI

**iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿):** Man. He’s shitter than you

**shittykawa:** iwachan have u not learnt ur lesson???

**iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿):** Huh?

**iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿):** Have YOU not learnt YOUR lesson

**_MATTSUN removed shittykawa._ **

**_MATTSUN removed iwa-chan (◠﹏◠✿)._ **

**MAKKI:** Thank you 

  
**MAKKI:** it rly had to be done


	5. first year training camp @ shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first (and last) time tsukishima talks the most in a group chat

**_⅓ IRON WALL added_ ** **_Hyakuzawa._ **

**_⅓ IRON WALL added_ ** **_tsukishima kei._ **

**_⅓ IRON WALL added_ ** **_Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8)._ **

**_⅓ IRON WALL added Kindaichi Yutaro._ **

**Hyakuzawa:** What’s this for

**⅓ IRON WALL:** WE CAN TALK VOLLEYBALL AND STUFF

**⅓ IRON WALL:** @Kindaichi Yutaro I don’t have kunimi’s number can you add him

**_Kindaichi Yutaro added Kunimi [do not contact me]._ **

**_⅓ IRON WALL added_ ** **_Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧._ **

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Why did you add the ball boy

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Topic of discussion: line shots

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Oh!!!!!! Goshiki does the best line shots!!!!!

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** [Thank You sticker!]

**tsukishima kei:** that’s obviously why he wanted to talk about them in the first place u absolute idiot

**Kunimi [do not contact me]:** why doesnt anyone ever read my username

**⅓ IRON WALL:** HEY KUNIMI!!!!!

**Kunimi [do not contact me]:** hi

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** I don’t see this group chat ending well

**⅓ IRON WALL:** WHY NOT

**⅓ IRON WALL:** WE FIRST YEARS SHOULD TALK TOGETHER TOO

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Agree!!!!!

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** I thought we were talking line shots

**tsukishima kei:** what else is there to talk about line shots. Literally.

**tsukishima kei:** how exactly are we supposed to talk about volleyball without even playing it ??

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** I hate to say it but I agree

**⅓ IRON WALL:** NO LIKE

**⅓ IRON WALL:** FUTAKUCHI IS A MEANIE

**tsukishima kei:** talk volleyball ie bitch about our seniors

**tsukishima kei:** i can vibe with that

**⅓ IRON WALL:** NO BUT

**⅓ IRON WALL:** YEAH OK

**⅓ IRON WALL:** Ok that works

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** I have nothing to say about our seniors.

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Shirabu is kinda mean but he’s nice sometimes

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** And Ushiwaka is okay but he’s annoying when I try to challenge him as the new ace and all he does is stare at me and nod once

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** It gets on my nerves

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** And they pick fun at me for wanting to be the ace when I think I deserve that position

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** I think you do too!!!!!! You’re great at volleyball!!!!!!

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Of course I do 

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** I’m the ace after all

**tsukishima kei:** we can see that from your nickname 

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** They keep picking fun at my hair too. Doesn’t Shirabu have the same hair as me?

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Why don’t they make fun of him

**tsukishima kei:** “i have nothing to say about our seniors”

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** LMAOOOOOO

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Fine

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** Anyone else want to have a go at it

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** I like our seniors!!!! Though Azumane-san is really intimidating sometimes!!!!

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** I see everyone as rivals but with him it’s so hard

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Especially since he’s the ace as well

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** What about me

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Of course!!!!!!!!!

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Um

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Oikawa-san is just a tad bit weird

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Sometimes he makes me take round trips back home because the bakery near my house apparently has the best milk bread

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** But when it comes to volleyball everything’s fine

**Kunimi [do not contact me]:** you can just say he makes use of u as his bread servant 

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** I didn’t say that!!!!

**tsukishima kei:** i don’t have much to say at the moment but there will definitely be updates

**_[20 minutes later]_ **

**tsukishima kei:** simpletons everywhere

**tsukishima kei:** kageyama just asked hinata what a “task focus” is

**tsukishima kei:** and ofc hinata doesn’t know

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** I thought we were talking seniors only

**tsukishima kei:** stupidity is available for all ages

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** But I still don’t know what it means!!!!

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** And get back to practice!!! Stop using your phone

**tsukishima kei:** what about you

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Fine

**_[43 minutes later]_ **

**tsukishima kei:** the louder you yell the dumber you are!!!!!!

**tsukishima kei:** nishinoya’s rolling thunder roars louder than actual thunder

**tsukishima kei:** wow!

**_[49 minutes later]_ **

**tsukishima kei:** tanaka-san literally needs to stop taking off his shirt 

**tsukishima kei:** he doesn’t even have anything to show off

**_[2 hours later]_ **

**tsukishima kei:** got reprimanded by daichi-san for using my phone too much

**tsukishima kei:** i think he's fine though so whatever

**tsukishima kei:** our resident idiot kageyama is right next to me watching me type this

**tsukishima kei:** now he's getting seriously mad lol

**tsukishima kei:** what an idiot

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** … Do you think we let this go a little too far?

**⅓ IRON WALL:** YEAH KIND OF

**⅓ IRON WALL:** Let’s just go back to talking about volleyball

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** That’s completely fine by me

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Isn’t that how we came to know each other anyway!!! :D

**Goshiki Tsutomu (ACE #8):** [Thumbs up! Sticker]

_ (From then on, Tsukishima muted the group chat and never read any of the messages.) _


	6. super secret evening free practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki is the powerhouse of the cell

**_“Super secret evening free practice”_ **

**_Members: KUROO, #1 ACE, akaashi, tsukishima kei, Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧, Lev_ **

**KUROO:** hey losers

**KUROO:** the country boys are coming for training camp again tomorrow amirite

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Yes!!!!!

**#1 ACE:** HOW AM I A LOSER

**KUROO:** literally just turn around and look at yourself in the mirror

**#1 ACE:** HEY RUDE

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Hey Kageyama wants in on this

**tsukishima kei:** what no

**tsukishima kei:** i rarely get to practice without him around

**tsukishima kei:** besides

**tsukishima kei:** isnt the point of you being here to hone your skills without being dependent on his highness?

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** True! This is MY practice after all

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** He can go hit his bottles all he wants!!!!!

**akaashi:** ?

**akaashi:** tsukishima must really hate kageyama 

**akaashi:** but honestly i wouldn’t mind having one more setter

**KUROO:** well have an odd number and we’ll need to get another person too

**#1 ACE:** ODD NUMBER OR WHATEVER I CAN OVERCOME IT

**#1 ACE:** WHY? 

**#1 ACE:** BECAUSE I’M

**KUROO:** an idiot maybe

**#1 ACE:** RUDE

**#1 ACE:** AKAASHI YOURE SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP

**akaashi:** oops

**akaashi:** sorry i was busy

**#1 ACE:** RUDE !!!!!!!!!!

**akaashi:** i’m trying to do my literature homework, bokuto-san.

**akaashi:** of course you wouldn’t know, right?

**akaashi:** because i do it for you all the time,

**akaashi:** the night before the due date.

**#1 ACE:** uhhhh ur kinda scaring me akaashi

**#1 ACE:** ur scary when u use full stops

**akaashi:** the inevitable call the night before the deadlines where i down five shots of coffee

**akaashi:** and explain the meaning of words to you

**#1 ACE:** FINE FINE I GIVE IN

**#1 ACE:** but

**#1 ACE:** REMEMBER 

**#1 ACE:** ALL EYES ON ME ON THE COURT

**akaashi:** no can’t do

**KUROO:** yeah because ur noisy as fuck

**#1 ACE:** akaashi have u done math

**#1 ACE:** do you know how to find the x coordinates

**#1 ACE:** i cant get anything except x = x

**KUROO:** but thats true isnt it

**#1 ACE:** now im stuck but akaashi’s doing lit so i dont wanna disturb him :(((((

**#1 ACE:** :((((((((

**#1 ACE:** :((((((((((((((

**#1 ACE:** :((((((((((((((((((((((

**KUROO:** could you be any more obvious

**#1 ACE:** :(((((((((((((((((((((((( !!!!!!

**tsukishima kei:** sorry to interrupt but have you tried substituting 0 into the equation

**#1 ACE:** how do i do that?????

**KUROO:** make y zero

**KUROO:** (you gotta use layman terms with bokuto)

**tsukishima kei:** (it’s ok i get it i’m on the same team as kageyama and hinata)

**akaashi:** tsukishima’s right 

**akaashi:** icb a first year has to tell you how to do your damn quadratic equations

**#1 ACE:** hey >:(

**#1 ACE:** i couldn’t focus because i was thinking about our practice match after that class

**tsukishima kei:** you sound like hinata

**#1 ACE:** absolutely no shame in that

**tsukishima kei:** haha sure

**KUROO:** o anyway

**KUROO:** since you country boys are coming over tomorrow 

**KUROO:** was gonna ask if yall wanted to reshuffle the teams

**tsukishima kei:** but block practice-

**tsukishima kei:** hinata-

**tsukishima kei:** as long as i’m not with him i should be fine

**#1 ACE:** I CAN DO ANYONE

**KUROO:** ok bokuto

**KUROO:** lev needs to get blocked yknow

**KUROO:** its time for him to try doing a blockout

**KUROO:** maybe we’ll switch him with hinata

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** I don’t mind!!!!

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** But where’s Lev?

**KUROO:** he doesn’t ever open his messages unless

**KUROO:** @lev yaku says hes right outside your window

**Lev:** HUH?? No way

**KUROO:** gotcha

**Lev:** I don’t mind switching groups! As nekoma’s ace i’m willing to do anything

**KUROO:** dont ever let yamamoto see this chat

**tsukishima kei:** but hinata- 

**Shoyo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:** Tsukishima!!!!!!!!!!

**#1 ACE:** TSUKKI play nice!

**tsukishima kei:** fine

**tsukishima kei:** can my friend yamaguchi come

**tsukishima kei:** he doesn’t wanna play he just wants to watch

**KUROO:** tsukki’s calling someone a friend 

**KUROO:** we’ve got to let him come along

**KUROO:** they grow up so fast :”)

**tsukishima kei:** chill ur literally only 2 years older than me

**KUROO:** ah. Youth.

**akaashi:** @#1 ACE i’ll send you the math answers when im done so stop trying to facetime me

  
**#1 ACE:** AKAASHI ur the best

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at a hq!! and group chat fic all in all and it's a breeze to write so expect multiple updates at a time! do leave comments & fb i appreciate it a lot :")
> 
> also you guys can request for literally any combination of characters i'll do it LMAOooooo


End file.
